


I found you at the back of some party, then later I found you in my heart...

by share_the_world



Series: The places Merlin and Arthur went... (now shut for prompts!) [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Because why the hell not?, Clotpole, Deep kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Merlin has Arthur hooked around his little finger, Merlin is a bit of an awkward mess, Merthur - Freeform, POV Merlin (Merlin), Set in a party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/share_the_world/pseuds/share_the_world
Summary: Merlin finds Arthur by accident, after all those years of waiting Merlin should be over joyed, if it wasn't for the fact Arthur had no clue who he is and just desperately wants to make out with him… And if only poor Merlin wouldn't cry so much…
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: The places Merlin and Arthur went... (now shut for prompts!) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755022
Comments: 19
Kudos: 144





	I found you at the back of some party, then later I found you in my heart...

**Author's Note:**

> umm… so I wrote this because I finished class early and being home schooled rn, we can do what ever the fuck we want after class :))
> 
> Also I was listning to one dirrection whilst writing this which was awesome because I havent listened to them in agggeees!

Merlin didn’t exactly know what to do, or how he ended up here: at the back of the party with the Arthur pendragon hooked on his tongue. But one thing he did know was Arthur was back, he was here, and he had absolutely no clue who he was or who he used to be, what was he supposed to do?! Whisper ‘oh by the way your also the once and future king…' in the same was he was whispering :  
“Your cheekbones are so hot…” in a really fucking sexy way into his ear, before nibbling at his earlobe. 

Merlin was actually kind of enjoying this, Arthur wanted him, this never happened in camelot. He smirked and grabbed his face, pulling him into a kiss like he always wanted to do, probably the messiest action he’s ever made, apart from that one time some years ago when skateboards were first invented and he somehow managed to accidentally fall down the stairs whilst riding one.

He was afraid to touch Arthur like he was holding him now, he still didn’t quite know what he was doing, but he remembered the time when Arthur told him to hold him when he was fading away, and how merlin clutched the last dying pieces of him, and feeling suddenly meaningless as arthurs hands fell away from his face, but this was different, this was wild and fast and overwhelmingly scary in a good way, it felt right.

If only he could’ve kept himself from crying.

The new arthur backed away.

“Are you okay, do you want me to stop?”

No merlin didn’t want him to stop.

“I umm…” he managed “no i am definitely not okay.”

Arthur looked him up and down, probably unsure what to say or do, Merlin tried to smile reassuringly, whilst internally yelling at himself to stop, he must’ve looked really weird, smiling and crying at the same time. He pushed his tears away roughly with his sleeve and tried to smile again. Arthur just nodded, Merlin bit his lip, he’d probably put him off…  
This whole situation seemed like a hopeless mess, so he did the only thing he could think of doing to keep Arthur from leaving him for the second time.

He grabbed him by the collar and fully kissed him on the lips, Arthur didn’t pull away so he went deeper, pressing him against the wall so he couldn’t escape, maybe they should just do this until Merlin had a proper idea of what he should actually be doing.  
Arthur kissed him back, pushing his tongue into the top of Merlin’s mouth and flipping them round, so Merlin was the one being pinned. Right… Arthur liked being incontrol, he mentally rolled his eyes, should’ve known.

“Hey, have you ever gotten the feeling you’ve lived before?” he asked dumbly as Arthur pulled away, “because I-”

Arthur cut him off, pushing his lips against Merlin’s, Merlin opened his eyes wide in surprise. Okay, maybe he should wait until they stopped kissing…

But when Arthur stepped away he was laughing, Merlin didn’t know whether he was meant to laugh or not, so he kept his mouth shut and stared at him, taking him in again.

“Merlin, you’re a clotpole.” he said when he finished laughing and his lips were pulled up into a smirk.

Merlin’s jaw dropped, 

“That’s my word…” he said unsteadily, trying to hold himself together, and trying not to burst into tears again.

“Our word.” Arthur corrected, lifting Merlin’s chin up gently with his fingers, “you really think I would forget someone like you?”

Merlin smiled and pulled him into another desperate kiss. :))

**Author's Note:**

> again, writing tips deeply appreciated, or you can just comment for the fun of it, would love to hear something nice. Xx


End file.
